


How to Summon a Dad (You Can't Trust the Internet)

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Power Tools, School Night, Socks with Sandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: K.O. tries to summon a dad because he wants one.





	How to Summon a Dad (You Can't Trust the Internet)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be anytime between "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad," and "The Big Reveal."

Carol groaned as she got out of bed. The temperature kept fluctuating tonight and she needed to check why. She heard mumbling...chanting...? What was going on? Was K.O. okay!? She tried to run to her baby's room, and tripped. She let out a pained groan.

"It worked!" K.O.'s voice cheered. The lights turned on. "Oh, I summoned a mommy... It didn't worked..."

Carol shook her head to see she was surrounded by power tools and sandles with socks in them on her belly. She looked to her foot to see a wrench flung to the otherside of the room. "Ugh...K.O., what are you doin'?"

"I...was tryin' to summon a dad..." K.O. admitted.

Carol gave K.O. an apologetic look. "Oh, c'mere Peanut." Carol sat up and K.O. scrambled into Carol's lap. "You don't need a dad...and I bet if your dad were here, he'd know you don't need one either."

"But I want one..." K.O. mumbled.

Carol seemed surprised, then thought for a moment. "K.O., what you need is a good male rolemodle... and I'm sure there are plenty around the plaza who would be willing to be your male role modle. You don't even have to ask them. Just...don't go stocking them...okay?"

K.O. nodded. "Okay, mommy!"

"Now get to bed, you've got school in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post by count-sudoku


End file.
